Possessive Possessions
by maybeaneko
Summary: Everybody is possessive when it's come to their love one,it an ordinary thing. Vampires are creature born with possessive instincts. The higher the rank, more possessive the being will be.And I am no different….WARNING Femdom
1. Chapter 1

Everybody is possessive when it's come to their love one,it an ordinary thing. Vampires are creature born with possessive instincts. The higher the rank, more possessive the being will be.

And I am no different

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sun rays enter the room through window curtain bathing the room and a person sleeping on a bed. His silver hair shine's under sun rays and giving his pale skin a little glow. The person in late teen growl and try to skid away from the sun light in vain, unconsciously his hand was searching for a comfort but couldn't find. After few second the boy open his tired beautiful violet eyes as he search for the comfort which he was searching a while ago. He spotted her and smile.

There standing in front of mirror combing her hair was non other than his affection of life. Her humming was a melody to him. Her shoulder length hair and a night gown were giving her lithe body a delicate and fragile look. As a girl sense eyes on her she put down her brush down and turn around to face the occupant of the bed and smile.

"Good morning Zero", beam Yuuki

"Morning", Zero murmured sleepily

She continue to smile and then asked "Breakfast"?

Zero shifted on the bed and placed a arm over his eyes and again murmured "Sure".

"Alright the breakfast it is then, be in dining room after ten minutes " Yuuki smile again and went out of the room without waiting for reply.

Zero continued lying on the bed and wonder _'how can someone be so energetic in the morning'? well I should better get going, today is a long day after all'._ Zero push himself from the bed with great effort he was truly tired and there was that too similar nagging headache coming. He got up and went to the bathroom after a few minute Zero emerge from the bathroom with blue jeans and unbutton white shirt and a towel around his neck. Water was still dripping from his hair and he walk towards the closet. He open the door of the closet and pull out a small black box and went to sit on the bed. After sited himself he pour a glass of water and put three tablets in it and waited for the tablet to dissolve itself.

He gulped the content in one go, even after one and a half of consuming these tablet he wasn't able to get use to the taste. It wasn't that he can't have a real blood or he didn't like to drink Yuuki's blood it just that he was a hunter, although he have accepted his vampire instincts as his part of life but it doesn't mean he have to act like one after all he was the heir of a famous vampire hunter clan. But he know that he loves Yuuki very much and he desire her blood. It was sickening but he can't help it. After placing the glass on the side table he got up and a small smile appear on his face as Yuuki happy face came to his mind and he walk towards the door and went out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mean while…..

As Yuuki left the room her smile faded, her step became faster, her heart beat increased, her eyes turn red and breath became pants. She quickly turn left and went to the first room to avoid any maid or servant although everyone was vampire here, yet she can't afford to show anyone weakness. She don't know what was happening to her she look toward her hand which was holding a small box of blood tablets. She close the door then turn around and support her back on the door and slowly she sink to the ground and rub her throat slowly.

She was so thirsty. She couldn't stand it. She didn't know what was happening to her she was just too thirsty . It was becoming habitual to wake up with yhis thirst and sleep with it. It wasn't that she didn't drink from her partner, it was only three days ago that she had her fill and almost drain him and now she was thirsty that like she hadn't drink like ages. She didn't know what to do. She was scared. She knew this feeling very well after all she had the same feeling when she was awaken, when she was with Kaname. She wanted to consume him. She want to consume him. She want to consume Zero, a tear ran down from her eyes as this thought continue to repeat in her mind. Then suddenly a thought cross her mind '_Did Kaname felt the same'? _this thought make Yuuki more miserable.

She quickly open the box which result in spilling few tablets on the floorwhich Yuuki didn't even notice and put a hand full of tablet in her mouth and without even chewing gulp them down and put her head on her knees and encircle her arm around her legs. She waited patiently for the tablets to take effects but it did only little good for her. She rub her throat again and sign loudly. She stand up and exit the room. Yuuki turn in corridor and pause in her movement, she slightly turn her head to give approval to the other presence.

"Yuuki-sama" seiren bow

"What is it"? Yuuki used a commanding tone which she barely used with anyone, but right now she didn't want anyone near her. If seiren was surprised she didn't let it slip.

"It's about tonight Yuuki-sama" seiren said

This captured Yuuki attention and she turn around and said "Go on".


	2. Chapter 2:nightmare

Chapter:2 nightmare

Zero enter the dining room and his eyes landed on the already occupant of the room Yuuki was talking with the Seiren. Both pause in their discussion when they notice Zero presence andYuuki turn around and said "You are late".

On this Zero smile feeling nostalgic and peck Yuuki on a forehead before seating himself in front of her on a large dining table. Yuuki dismiss Seiren before resuming her breakfast. Yuuki try her hardest to pay only her attention to her breakfast and she did succeed until Zero voice caught her attention.

"So what was seiren doing here this early"? Zero asked his tone clearly giving it away that he wasn't least bit interested what the level B was here for. He was asking just for a little bit conversation. '_May be he had sense Yuuki discomfort that's why he had asked"?_ Yuuki asked herself.

Yuuki didn't look up from her breakfast and continue it without pausing and replied "There is a vampire ball four days from now by Usaki family, apparently their daughter will turn 18 on that day and they have arrange a party for her ".

Yuuki strange behavior didn't go unnoticed by Zero but he ignored it, assuming may be Yuuki didn't want to go to the party "So what's with a small notice"?

"It is said that her mother died a week ago and the daughter didn't want to celebrate her birthday but due to her father so much persistence she have to give up so that's why invitation was this late".

Zero was now concern "Do you want to go"? He asked

"May be we should go. It will help in our future planning. They have accomplish business around the world." Yuuki answered

"Yuuki"? Zero called.

This caused Yuuki to look up accidently and her eyes landed on Zero neck, '_Oh his neck so beautiful so weak and breakable. How my fangs can easily penetrate in to it and suck him dry. Have him on my fangs mercy", _Her thoughts were interrupted by a worried voice of Zero "Are you ok"?

Yuuki want to reply 'That she was fine, that there is nothing to worry about'. But when her garnet eyes met lilac, she lost it. She didn't know what was happening and the next thing she knew she was on the table in front of Zero and pulling him towards her. Her one hand was grabbing his shirt collar and the other was holding the back side of his head by his hair. She had came to her sense but how can she neglect that delicious blood which was only a thin layer away from her, even a call of her name wasn't able to pull her from her bloodlust state. The only thought which was going to Yuuki mind was _that ' She want that blood no, no she need it'._

_And with that she plunge her fully aroused fangs in his delicate neck attaining a hiss from a body below her. She pull his head backward with his hair forcely for a better access and thrust her fangs with more force then needed..As soon as the first drop of blood enter Yuuki mouth she only knew one thing she needed more she want more, and she gulp down mouthful of blood hungrily_

Zero didn't know what was happening one thing he know that Yuuki eyes turn crimson and the next thing she was sitting on a table in front of him, her legs both sides of his chair and she was pulling him towards herself. He called her name but didn't get any response which was surprising because they conform before their feeding session, and then he felt a sharp pain on right side of his neck as Yuuki had thrust her fangs with full force without warning which cause a hiss to escape from his mouth. His head was yank backward by his hair and again Yuuki push her fang in his neck attaining a growl from Zero this time.

Zero didn't know what Yuuki was trying to do, and they have never these feeding session this openly. Zero even now, wasn't that use to being bitten but if Yuuki want it and if this make Yuuki happy he will gladly be allow being bitten every time she wants. He encircled his hand around Yuuki thin waist and pull her toward himself and title his head backward for giving Yuuki a better legroom. Yuuki was taking long , fast and deep gulps which were making Zero a little light head. He try to take a long deep breath to smoothen his heart beat but it backfire when he smell Yuuki sweet smell and his eyes landed on smooth creamy skin of Yuuki neck, but a jerk from Yuuki and her fist tighten in his hair brought him back from his dangerous thoughts.

Yuuki took a long last gulp and pull out her fangs but instead of moving back she started cleaning his twin wounds sensually. This gave Zero another problem and he moan out loud without noticing . Yuuki was fascinated and scared by seening the depth of the wound at the same time. Fascination because it give her an excited chill in her body to claim her mate and a control she had over him, scared because how can she think about it and become excited?. A swift intake of breath pull Yuuki out of her thoughts and she back a way slowly. She lift her eyes and came upon Zero face which was as always showing nothing, a bizarre silence form between two occupant of the room. Which was broken by the older teen "Finished?" He inquire with a smirk on his face.

"Uh hm" Yuuki was blushing like a madgirl. Now that she was in her sense she was way beyond embarrass and the position she was in. The smirk on Zero face wasn't helping either. She didn't know what got into her. She try to get up but the hand around her were preventing her. She look at Zero face and saw a big smirk which subsided her embarrassment and gave rise to her annoyance. Yuuki match her eyes with him and push backward again but didn't have any result.

"Let go, Zero" Yuuki commanded . The command only backfire and Zero secure his arm around her more firmly.

"Why?" Zero asked "weren't you were the one hold me a few second ago"? he buried his face in her hair and breath deeply like the smell was intoxicant.

Yuuki struggle in his hold for no vain "Weren't you have a important work in association?...and you have to come early tonight too for the meeting with councils?"

This caught Zero and he loosen his hold around her. He push himself backward and his lips lift up little forming a breath taking small smile "you are right, I have to get going, but we aren't done yet. " with that he got up, gave a small peck on Yuuki's forehead "see you tonight" and left.

"see you later" Yuuki murmur. She watched his back until he disappear behind doors. She got up and went to her room she cover the window securely and went to bed. She lay on the bed and buried herself in sheet. She knew she had a lot of work to do and now it's her responsibility which once was Kaname's to keep in check the new built council, but she wasn't in a mood and she felt so much tired right now. Although there was a meeting tonight she wasn't that nervous like she was first time. She knew everything will go smoothly thanks to Kaname . Everything and everyone was at peace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero quickly exit the mansion and reach his car after placing himself on a driving seat he pull out a box of tablets and gulp down five tablets without chewing. He than pick up a bottle and pour three tablet in them. He waited little for them to dissolve and gulp them in one go. He conform in a rear mirror that there wasn't any blood left on his neck. He was thankful that he was wearing a dark color shirt.

After few minutes later when he thought that he wasn't feeling the urge to drain anyone, he started the engine and left for the work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Splash of blood fell everywhere, a fragile looking hand around his neck tighten its grip cutting off the needed air. The other hand went in front of his shirt and torn it open, the hand roam over his chest in a feather like touches. He struggle to breath but wasn't very successful._

"_So what do you what, Zero?" A commanding yet delicate voice near his ear asked him and gave his shell a lick which would have sent shiver through his body if he wasn't struggling with breathing._

_'Wrong answer, dear' with this the woman nails become sharp they dig into his flesh. She drew many lines with her nails over his chest. Blood ooze out from the wounds. Zero clutch his teeth to stop himself from screaming. Try as his might he wasn't able to overpower the woman, it was like he was like he was clutch in hundreds of chain. His struggles didn't gave him any result but in fact made the woman more delighted. He clutch his eyes shut to not giving more satisfaction of showing pain which was clearly visible in his eyes._

_The woman continue to form new lines over his chest, her fingers were all blooded with his blood and suddenly she stop and her hand left his blooded chest. He didn't open his eyes , the pain was too much for him. Then he heard a small moan and his eyes snap open. He saw a pink tongue dart out to lick the blood off the fingers. After finishing the blood from her fingers, her finger went to his jaw than his cheek a then went into his hair and smooth them._

_Her long slender fingers tighten in his hair as she push his head backward "You want this, don't you?, my dear little Zero" She whisper in his ear. Her stray strand falling over his face "You want them deep inside you, claim you from inside out" and then she laugh and push his head more backward and title at one side. Zero hiss in pain and warning. He tried to talk and want to tell her that she was wrong , cut this 'pathetic crab' of her and get off from him but the only sound he was able to produce was a hiss, for heaven sake only a 'HISS'? . 'How pathetic he was'?_

_It was the same or more worst then the first time he was bitten in his life. The pain it was too much, that he could handle and he scream, try to struggle out it was the same and yet thousand time worse nothing has change he was the same like he was many years back. The only difference was that he was not a little boy any more, yet he was a feast to these creature who love to torment him._

'_Ah' the pain, the scream, the struggle it please her. She want more, no she needed more. The need to consume him, to break him was too much to constraint it, it was too much for her to handle. She want to devour him. As her eyes bleed to more darker, more thicker shade of crimson she had only one thoudgt in her mind 'SHE NEED TO EAT HIM UP TO HIS LAST EHSANCES' until nothing remain until nothing remain until he fully became mine 'MINE', with that she drive her fangs into him full with so much force that his scream were hear in space…._

_And they woke…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note: The story starts were the manga end except sara didn't came into the scene and is alive with all the other Purblood who were in 2nd bloody rose is intect


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: PROMISES

Zero jerk upward trying to detect any danger after suddenly waking up from dreamful sleep or nightmare would be more appropriate word for it. "Relax" a familiar voice from his left side allow his other senses to work and he was able to recognize that he was only sleeping on his office desk "had a pretty fine sleep, I guess?" taunted kaito. "Shut up, Kaito" murmur Zero while pulling his stray strands away from his face. "So if this sleeping beauty is up, can we work?" Kaito pressed. Zero didn't comment and ignore it. He was thinking about the dream, it wasn't that it was first time but something was different in this dream something which he forgot but know that it was important and have to remember it but he can't. The lack of response from Zero caught Kaito's attention. Kaito was now long use to Zero's wrench type of awakening, he knows about his past but Zero came out after little shock, but right now he was standing having a deep frown on his face, like he was in deep thoughts.

"Are you ok, Zero?" Kaito asked concern in his voice. Zero look up to him like he was trying to understand what he miss. He rub his temple and only hummed "So what's this meeting about"? He clearly change the topic and Kaito knew it but he didn't push it.

"It's more like a party, than meeting. It's rationale is co-existing, simple isn't it?" Kaito answered while going through papers. "Ah ha" before Zero could say anything, Kaito beat him "no you are defiantly going and yes you are needed Zero. Its about co-existing Zero and you are the best example we have so, no slacking off". "'jeez' Kaito shut it you are giving me a headache" Zero response only made Kaito laugh on his grumpiness.

"So did you find who they are"? Zero question took away all causality in their atmosphere.

"No, none" Kaito replied

"Any clue, any leads, any suspects?" Zero was getting frustrated with this situation

"Nope, we got nothing. It's like mouth are sew. Even after two weeks of torture they wouldn't say anything except 'Their Master want Zero KIryu'. Who is this Master we don't know, what they want we have no leads and what they especially want with you we can't make them spill out, Zero. Shouldn't you ask for help from Yuuki?. I mean she is a Pureblood right? She can help and…"

''NO!'' a sharp objection cut kaito off and he look towards Zero with a strange look which was saying '_Are you serious_?' ''NO way I am mixing Yuuki in it'' Zero said furiously. ''She is not a child, Zero''.

''I don't care and you are not telling anything to her. It's my problem and I can deal with it.'' Zero snapped.

''She is your spouse and she can't remain ignorant throughout her life.'' Kaito argue back.

''Yes, I know that she is my other half, that why I want her to be happy she is too young to get caught in this none ending web. I would not allow it''.

''You were 12''

''I don't care''

She is the Queen of vampires, for heaven sake, Zero.

''Do it look like I care?'' he punch the wall forming almost hole in it.

This whole situation snapped Kaito out of his almost burst form and he looked down while trying to focus on paper and figure out what on them and mutter ''Your life could be in danger, you know that?''

Kaito concern voice pulled him out of his anger state and he relaxed. He knew his friend/partner was only concern about him but he can't tell Yuuki. She has already suffer too much in her young age and he did want to see her undergo anymore pain. ''I know'' he spoke softly

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yuuki snapped out from her dream. She was breathing heavyily. Her hair was sticky with sweat. It wasn't that it was her first time but no matter how much she had this dream she became excited and scared. It always made her thirsty. She took a audio able sign which was too loud in silence. She got up from her bed and notice it was noon. She stretch a little and went to a closet and change it into comfortable yet elaborate clothes. It wasn't she dislike her clothing, its just that she miss her old free style. She has now fully grown used to her new life, but some time just for a little while she want to go back to become a carefree girl, just a little while she want to pretend like she isn't a Queen of all vampires. 'ah' a tired sign escape her life. She turn around and walk toward the window and look outside, it was so peaceful or ahould she say 'without a life'. She close her eyes and sign again she softly spoke ''Seiren'' said girl appear right beside her in an instant.

''So''? She demanded.

''Yuuki-sama, as you suspected there was something'' she stop as she rose her bend head and look towards Yuuki, as for seeking permission to continue further. Yuuki granted her with a slighted nod.

''There was a slightly disturbance caused by a level D, two weeks ago''. On this seiren gave a little hiatus, as if her continuing will disrespecting her Queen. Again a nod and carried out where she left ''he was a newly made Vampire. He attack and killed many, but when he was caught he simply told them that 'It was a order from my Master'. That's all I can get milady. ''

''Any intentions, any warning! Did he gave any response to anything or something''? Yuuki asked.

''It isn't certain Yuuki –sama, but it is said that his Master is interested in a hunter which identity is not been told to any being.'' She replied in monotone and bow her head.

On hearing this Yuuki got a disturbing feeling by hearing the last lines. She thought'_why would be a Vampire no less Pureblood be interested in a hunter unless they want information! But for what'_. Then her thought take another route, but these thought were no ordinary, it was like a cold water of bucket was pour over her when she least expected. '_but that can be true right? I mean what are the chances?'_ she frown and suddenly she came to the awareness of the presence in the room and she masked her emotions quickly. She order the present being to no disturb her until Zero came back. With ''Hai Yuki-sama'' Seiren left the room, but Yuuki didn't notice as she was long gone in her thoughts again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a fight, he knew he can't win. It was a fight, he always loses despite his hardest. It was a fight, despite his all struggle he end up taking help. His figer got caught in a knot mysteriously and he glare at the silky fine fabric like it was this tie fault that he couldn't knot it properly around his neck. _'I mean why do nobles parties every dress came with the different ties! Why can't there be only one simple type of tie which a guy could wear? But no, rich people and there style or should we say 'Vampires''._

Yuuki enter the room wearing her party dress with a smile. Her eyes landed on a silver head teen and she try to advance towards him but stop. She examine his face which has a scowl, her eye brows knit for a second until her eyes landed on a culprit, which Zero was struggling to untie it from his finger and her smile hit her face agin with full force. She advance towards him ''You will tore it, if you be that rash with it''. Zero slowly turn around towards Yuuki, still struggling ''It's not my fault that this dam….'' And he was stop abruptly as his eyes landed on Yuuki which was walking toward him with high grace. She reached him and stand in front of him. Shock was clearly evidence on Zero face as he took her appearance. She was wearing black, shoulder neckline, frill dress with was up to her ankle showing her delicate neck. Every frill has a blood red color lining. Half of her hair was tie behind bun while other were free falling at the back. She was wearing high heels and little accessories which were giving her elegancy. Well to describe her perfectly she was breathtaking.

Slim fingers around her hand snap him out of his thoughts and untie the knot tie with perfection. Yuuki step forward and try to reach his head. Zero smile on this gesture that even in her heels she was pretty small. He bow his head for make it easy for Yuuki to reach. She tie easily and step back while saying 'there' and admire her work.

''Now it wasn't that difficult wasn't it''? Yuuki commented having mischief in her eyes.

''It wasn't my fault that this thing'' he pointed at the tie'' was stubborn. Why do you people wear this thing by the way''? Zero questioned her.

She 'hmm' a little like she was thinking then she smile to him like she got the perfect answer for a hunter '' Because….. how should I know dummy''? and she laugh at Zero glare.

She stop laughing at clear her throat and said with a serious tone ''let's go'' which was wasted because of her guffy face(in zero eyes). He tried hard but the soft chuckle left from his lips and Yuuki stop in her tracks. She turn around with angry face and shout at Zero ''what so funny!''? which was muffle by Zero chest as he embrace her in his arm and murmur ''You are beautiful, Yuuki''. He pull her few stray behind her eyes and looked into her eyes, deep eyes match his light eyes. Many words were change in that silence glance and they both move forward as slowly as they can as if they will break the moment if they go faster. They both stop as their lip touch but not pressed. They inhale each other breath before pressing their lips, it was a hesitant at first but it grew bolder as the seconds pass. Zero hold around her tighten. Yuuki pushed him backward Zero landed on the edge of the bed Yuuki sitted herself on his lap and their lips again met. Zero's arms encircle around Yuuki and Yuuki hand went to his hair and pulled his head to deepen the kiss. Zero lick her bottom lips after sucking asking for permission with she granted by opening her mouth. His tongue went in her mouth adoring everything which came in its contact. Yuuki one hand went to his neck an tug his collar, before they could get any further a knock on the door pull them out. But neither broke the kiss another knock and Zero try to broke the kiss by retrieving his tongue, but before he fully retrieve a sharp twin pain occur on his tongue and he wasn't able to contain the pain full moan. Yuuki eagerly suck on his tongue, but the sensation the sucking cause was bizarre to the Ex-human. It wasn't painful but surely it wasn't likeable. He pull out his tongue and lick his lips for smoothing the sensation and turn around his neck towards door and demanded '' What is it''? a muffle voice of Takuma came ''Are you ready''? before he could reply, he moan out loud because of the sensation on his neck '_Ah her tongue, her teeth they are miracle, How can something feel this good!_'' before his mind could gone any further, he came to his senses and push Yuuki a little which didn't stop her. A sharp pain and then the pleasure came when Yuuki push her fang parallel in Zero neck, to only penetrate his outer skin. He moan at the sensation '_feels so good'_ before he lost his mind completely, the clearing of throat pull him out and he tried his hardest to concentrate. He push Yuuki which gave him any result and replied ''Yes'' how he was able to maintain his voice was also a mystery for him. Yuuki pull out her fang and lick his neck and then penetrate it again causing electric wave to pass in his body . "we will be leaving in ten minutes" Takuma said and was gone without waiting for answer. Zero was glade for that because he knew that he wouldn't have given a stable answer. He pull Yuuki closer to himself and purr in her ear '' Yuuki" he breath "I would love to continue this but" again breath "we have to go, dear". He lick the back side of her ear and waited. He knew what would be the reaction and he waited, surely it came as he saw Yuuki's ear turn bright red and slowly back away from him. Zero caught her chin in his fingers and look in her eyes he smirk making her more red if that was possible. Then his eyes got soften as he watch hesitation in her eyes. He smile softly and whisper again ''lets go'' receiving only 'hn' for an answer. Yuuki got to her feet and straighten her dress. Zero also got up. Yuuki stand in front of him and fix his tie. She blush again as her eyes landed what she has done but kept quiet. Zero also notice Yuuki reaction and ignore it.

They started walking towards the door but Zero was stop as hand caught his arm he look behind to find the reason and came contact with huge full of emotions eyes. A thought came instantly in his mind that '_how can anyone look that innocent'_?

''What is it, Yuuki dear''? he spoke softly.

''Is everything ok in Head Quarter? She asked with concerning eyes.

He frown a little and said '' Yes, why do you asked"?

"Are you sure, Zero? You are not hiding anything from me right! You promised me that you will tell me and let me in"

Zero hug her and kiss her fore head ''Yes dear, everything is fine. You don't have to worry about anything. Yuuki look at him and smile. She said ''Then lets go''

And with that they both left the room promising but still keeping their secrets from each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: so how was it? it was a nightmare for me because 2 times my computer got shut down and i was like ooooohhhh shoot i haven't save that...

satisfying?

Review...


	4. Chapter 4 Nature Of Purebloods

**Author note:: Sorry for the inconveniency it the same 4 and 5 chapter together. Because me thought that chapter 4 was too short so… **

**Chapter 4:: Nature Of Pureblood**

She combed her knee length long hair. Her long black dress draped around her slender form. She had her usual bun at the side. She was humming. She was nervous it was first time after that incident she was going o meet her. She was embarrass. She was going to meet him. She was happy.

She wasn't superstitious but she had this bad feeling in her gut that something bad was going to happen. She was looking in the mirror. That she heard footsteps reaching her room. She was on her way preparing herself for the outburst that suddenly her room door was open with such a force which wasn't needed.

''Maria dear, I heard that you are…'' her mother stop in the mid sentence when she saw her daughter was standing in front on mirror wearing and was ready to go. "You are not…." She continued her sentence but was cut by Maria "Yes. Mother…" this time her mother cut her "but dear you are not fine. You had a fever this afternoon and….." "I am fine" she interrupted "and I will be more if you let me attend this party please mother. I promised that me will feel much better if you let me". Her mother look towards her like she was conforming, what her daughter said was truth or not, finding her confident her mother smile and nodded "okay, but if you felt even bit uneasy we are out from there. You got that young lady!" her mother tried to sound commanding.

Maria laughed and said "Yes, ma'am" and thay both exit the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A scream was echo in the large bedroom. A occupant at the corner of the room with boredom, but still have his eyes fixated on the beings present in front of him. He watched as the bed sheet which was originally of white color was now bright red. The color fascinate him. Another scream left the young man as another line was drawn on his chest. He try to breath and consume as much possible as he can but choke on his blood. The woman above him smirk as he started coughing non-stop her sweet silk voice fill the room '' aw, can't breath, dear. But the fun is starting?''. The young man under her shiver and he was sure that he will die soon. His body can't take it anymore. His legs and arm have many deep cuts and he did'nt want to know, no he wasn't strong enough to was his chest condition. He was sure he has many broken ribs and few vital injuries. His injuries weren't healing. It wasn't that he have disorder or something he was a healthy level B. The reason behind his healing has abandoned him was because the Damn Pureblood who was cause of his injuries was using her power to stop them. Every wound which she gave him was like a fire agony. It was like his wounds were fill with molten lava.

''Don't you think that's enough Sara-san'' the third occupant of the room stop her from giving a poor soul under her another agony.

''Why! Are you getting bore, Ouri-san?'' she asked innocently. It was true he was bore. He was bore with his life and the only thing was entertaining to watch something was broken in front of him. Something is torn away from someone. To stole away something precious from someone. To watch them scatter in front of him, it was pleasurable.

''Yes, he's done for. I will suggest that you should be done with him '' he stood up and walk towards the bed.

She looked down towards the young man, who shivered under her sight. She slowly caresses his face which was clearly showing his agony. She pulled his blooded coated locks away from his forehead and kissed it. She stood up from her place. She straightened her dress which was spotless. '' You are right, dear. I also don't think he can handle any more. He is useless and here I thought he can take more. I am disappointed, Ouri-san.''

"Hmm, I think we should go now. We don't want to be late. Do we?" Ouri change the topic without giving any thought to her fiancé sulking. He encircled his arm around her waist and hug her from behind. It wasn't that he hated what she did to others. It's just that she torture the other soul too much, beyond their capacities. It wasn't that he disproval this act because he was also a Pureblood and like other he want to dominate everyone who are below him. He had live too long, too long that to him nothing mattered. But now he has his fiancé which is like a little kitten to him. She likes to play and she play good. She has woken a little spark of life in him after so long, that he wanted to hold that spark at any cost. He want to live and he would be with Sara to her end because she entertain him.

He kissed her neck and she grabbed his hair and push him back "You are right we should go, after all our Queen will be there. And maybe, I can find something fascinating." She smirked and pull herself out from the embrace and walk towards the door. She stop and turn around smile. Sara extend her hand towards Ouri " Let's go shall we!"

Ouri looked at her and smile softly '_yes I will be with her to her end' _he thought and grab her hand. Both exit the room leaving a torn form behind with only one thought ' _It would be pleasing'._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't that he was glaring them, it's just that he was honoring them by giving his attention. He knew he wasn't important but it felt like there were many eyes boring at him from all directions. His every move was been watched and it felt like he was a cage animal for these beasts entertainment.

The meeting went well if you excluding the taunts, death glares and little non direct threatening. Many were new faces thanks to HIM. It wasn't that he was amateur or it was his first time attending this kind of meeting it was that, it was first time that he was a center of many people attention. He was used to be ignored type. Well whatever for now, but if this continue he was sure that he would put bullet or two in someone's head or eyes are better. A touch on his arm pull him out from his daydreaming and he look beside his companion, who was watching him with worried eyes. He gave her an insurances smile '_that_ _he was fine'_. There moment was disturb when they felt the presence of not one but two Pureblood coming towards them. It wasn't that he was afraid of them but he dearly dislike one of them. They emerge from the crowd after few second and join them. She was beautiful, no body can deny it not even him and the man standing next to him was the second most handsome being he ever saw. In short the couple was breath taking. He watch them carefully like waiting for one wrong move but the hand around his arm tighten and he watch his companion again. It was like she was saying _'relax there is no need to be that tense' _. the couple bow before addressing her the man spoke first

"It's an honor meeting you, Kuran-sama" Ouri spoke softly as he kissed Yuuki hand and Sara follow the same gesture. Zero wasn't able to hide much of his disgust on this act and turn his head away. He know they all where predators, just looking for a chance and Yuuki knew that. _'Then how can she smile this sweetly infront of these beast who wouldn't think for a second before ripping her apart?, oh wait, he knows, she smile every time after he had brutally bitten her and taken her life source, but she instead of treated him badly or creating distance encourages him every time that it was fine, that it was ok. Yuuki is just that kind of sweet girl'. Without_ noticinghis hand clutch into fists and his nail dig into his palms painfully but before the skin could be break, a sweet sickening voice break his thoughts but he was glad for the first time and focus on a person. Sara watched Zero with intensity like she was trying to see him through his defenses, like trying to find what he was hiding beneath his covers. After having stare contest in which Zero didn't bulge Sara smirk and Zero mimic. He was satisfied because Sara wasn't able to watch through him. After a second Sara extended her hand and Zero took it without hiding his disgust. Sara watch as Zero head bow a little and he tug his neck and his lips parted slightly and she could see his pink tongue. His lips touch her hand and she licked her own lips. This whole scenario doesn't go unnoticed by Yuuki and she narrowed her eyes, while Ouri sign inwardly but there was an amusement spark in his eyes. Ofcourse this whole show goes unnoticed by Zero and he straighten up and look towards the other Pureblood with killing instincts like he was saying '_if you expect me to do same with_ _you, you are dreaming and voice it out loud and I will kill you'_. Ouri watch Zero with interest and his lips turn little upward from the corners. Nobody could be able to tell that he was smiling or smirking or both. There was a playfulness in elder Pureblood eyes now. Yuuki watch the situation and become more worried she knew what male Pureblood was trying to do and she can't stop it. She look towards Zero and find a disgusted look and she called ' _Oh, Zero'_. She pray that someone stop this situation because she knew that if this goes on Zero will snap or worst. The tension was thick in the air and everyone could feel it to make the situation worst many eyes were now on them, like they were trying to find out what the tension for.

Yuuki tried to turn attention towards her by replying "so are we, Ouri-sama and Sara-san. They both turn towards her and gesture their gratitude by bowing their head and then look towards each other like challenging each other. Oh this Sara smirk. The elder Pureblood was only second away from lifting his hand that a sweet and shy voice penetrate the tension atmosphere and pull out the four occupant from the situation. Yuuki thank God that Maria timing was perfect. It couldn't be any better than this and she turn towards her as if acknowledge her presences. Maria became nervous as she saw four pair of eyes watching her, waiting for her to tell them that why she had interfere them. She looked towards Yuuki and she gave her a smile. Maria smile back a clear her throat she look in Zero's eyes and said "Ummm…can I have a word with you, Zero-kun". She watch their faces and turn red with embarrassment "An I disturbing anything?" her voice was too low even for them.

"Ofcourse not, right, Zero" Yuuki replied with relief she turn around to face Zero. Zero quickly capture the double meaning and said "no, you are not".

"So you don't mind coming with me for a moment, Zero-kun!" asked Maria.

Zero nodded and excuses himself. Yuuki inwardly sign 'that was close'. She looked the remaining two company whose eyes follow Zero until he disappear.

The silence was broken with Yuuki sweet but hard voice which would have given any lesser being chill but not the people in front of her "so, Sara-san how are you doing now a days? I heard they made you obligate the rules of none biting the human rules. Are you satisfied? Because it seem back than that you were too absorb in that act" it wasn't Yuuki nature to prey but the stunt few minutes ago pull her to edge and she want to humiliate her a little in some way or make her uncomfortable like she did to Zero.

Sara only smile on Yuuki's act. She knew that Yuuki was too harmless for her own good. "Why yes indeed Yuuki-sama, It can be said that those pet or should I correct myself 'dolls' were too easily breakable and easily bendable too ours wills and that is indeed tedious to ours tastes, don't you think too Yuuki-sama !. Even if they didn't forbade me from this act I would have stop it myself after a while."

Yuuki was boiling with rage she knew her façade was falling but she have to control herself because she knew, that what Sara wants. She closed her eyes and put her emotions in control that when after a second she open her eyes her perfect mask was back again. Sara smirk inwardly 'close, but not close enough.

"Don't you think it's more fun to make obligate those who resist, who fight back? Yuuki-sama. After all we Pureblood want our prey to struggle, struggle before we break them. It's our nature, don't you agree!."

Yuuki control her fury and answer with neutral tone "Humans are not play things Sara-san, its better if you discover it before it became your downfall. I would prefer if you behave or I will not only stand by this time, Sara-san" there was a clean threatening edge in her voice.

Sara smile and continue "Don't worry Yuuki-sama, I now only play by Vampire rules" she came closer and whisper in her ear "Those who are below us 'Belong' to us, that inevitable" on this Yuuki eyes widen slightly and Sara step back giving Yuuki her personal space back and enjoy the view. Both became suddenly stiff and their eyes widen one in complete amusement the other in horror as they heard their third companion and notice first time that he was still watching in the same direction where Zero has disappear.

"You have interesting companion Yuuki-sama" turning his head towards Yuuki and matching her eyes "It's my first time seem a level D, showing this kind of repulsion towards a Pureblood. What a unique specimen you have, Our Dear Queen".

Now she was furious how dare they? How could they? And she spoke with a venomous dipping from her every word "Please DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BETTER HALF LIKE HE IS SOME KIND OF SHOW PIECE. I WON"T ALLOW ANYONE." Her voice became become whisper in the end but more deadly. Ouri watch her reaction with interest where as Sara first time became very clear that why Kurans were know as Kings of Vampires '_They are truly scary'_ .

"Forgive us your Highness, we did not mean to offend you" said Sara. Yuuki wonder that those words clearly sound a lie to Sara as to her?

There was a burning sensation, it was a tight like grip and there was a voice at the back of her head repeating again and again its sound like '_wanted' _and '_possess'. _Then it hit her that these feelings are called possessiveness and they are so painful and they hurt's. something snap in her that time when she realize her feelings and there was darkness and a little coldness but it was a good sensation over the warmth she was feeling in her chest and she didn't stop her other feelings_. 'After all darkness was part of her nature why deny it?_'

And she smiled towards them unlike every other one of her smiles. It was like the predators or a beast was started to come out from its cage. Her beautiful garnet colour eyes became more darker in shades. Her bang covered her one eyes and little potion of her face. Her smile split her face in two showing her define arouse fangs like fully grown predator. She watched them like watching them first time her creepy smile widen if possible.

Sara and Ouri know that they have unknowingly awaken the little potion of sleeping beast in her.

'_Yes, that is the nature of purebloods'_


	5. Chapter 5:bloodied and broken

Chapter#5 bloodied and broken

Zero was still uneasy. He knew that this night couldn't get any awkward. Well when ever thinks like that something always happens. Wait! When did he become so irrational? He had to think lucid. Zero look around, find many familiar faces. He saw Rima and Shiki near dining table trying something which he had never seen. Akatsuki was standing with Ruka who was looking stunning as always. Aidou was looking serious while talk with some old looking man first time and it was funny seeing him this serious. Takuma was standing with a beautiful girl, without a doubt she was Pureblood. Seiren was nowhere to be found, well there was no surprise there. There were more Pureblood auras. In which he found one familiar one. He was touma or something brat. He didn't like the last counter* with him, surely he has no desire to meet him again if he was lucky. He passed everyone without giving much of his attention to them. If it was up to him he would like to ignore them but these nobles didn't like to be ignore and were spoil by everyone so, he acknowledge every presence along the way. They exit the hall and walk towards the corridor. He saw Kaito looking towards them suspiciously as if he didn't trust Maria. He only smirk inwardly over Kaito reaction, it was natural for a Vampire Hunter to never trust a Vampire. He open the door of a room which was exact opposite to where Kaito was standing. Zero open the door and allow his companion to enter first. He enter the room and turn around to close the door his eyes met with Kaito's, it was like he was warning him to be on his guard. Zero's lips only lift a little forming unnoticed smile over the concern of his comrade. The door was closed without breaking the eye contact.

Zero turned around to look at the other occupant of the room. He eyed her steadily, taking her form completely.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Maria-san?" Zero asked

"Umm… about the last time….." she was cut off by Zero more steady voice "I told you, we were not to talk about it."

"But you know the nature of us Vampires so, how can you say that?" Maria countered.

"Listen Maria-san" Zero abide himself from saying 'Bloodsucker' "it's not appropriate for a noble like you to talk like this and I and not him I am Zero Kiryuu not Ichiru Kiryuu. He may be part of me but we are different person and my heart already belongs to someone else so…. I am sorry"

He turned around to exit the room but a small hand caught his sleeve "I know that…" Her voice was shivering Zero thought that how much time it will take that she will break like last time? It didn't take long as her next word quiver and a little sob left her mouth "I know that….sob….but you are unfair" Zero curse himself for making a girl cry but he have to do this he turn around to tell her that she was wrong but when he turned around he inwardly curse himself more '_God, he_ _was too soft for his own good'._

Her big silver eyes were blurry as the tear swim with in them, threatening to be fall . Her complexion was deadly pale and dark circle were around her big eyes. He just shook his head and opened his sleeve button with his teeth as Maria was holding tightly his other arm as if he will run away if she let it go, the idea wasn't that bad running away but he had made his mind so just this once he hope so. She let go his arm when she saw his action. He folded his sleeve and bite his finger softly after a second a tiny drop appear and he start chattering in an ancient language, a little shift of air indicate them that the spell was up. Zero look towards Maria and sign inwardly and here now he can't even curse his other part.

He extended his arm towards her. Maria grabbed his arm with both of her hands with gentleness. Zero didn't say anything. She would be a nice girl if she wasn't a Vampire but Zero knew that he have to now accept Vampires because if he don't he won't be able to accept Yuuki either and he didn't want that. A light lick to the inner side of his wrist indicate him what was coming and surely it came after a second and he felt a little pain as her small but sharp , thin but long fangs penetrate his skin. Maria looked at his face for any indication of pain but his face was composed. Lavender met silver and Zero turn his head to not look at her. He didn't want to see her. Maria knew what Zero was showing by his action and smiled a little. She drank the blood in small gulps to prolong the act and savor every drop. Her smile fell when she felt what's in his blood was, after all blood doesn't lie and it was like Zero wanted her to see, who he belong to. She stop after a minute and clean his twin wounds until the closed and step back to give Zero his space. Zero eye her suspiciously like he was expecting an answer.

"Will you be at Usaki's party?" she questioned

Zero didn't get where she was going to so he answered "Yes, why?"

"You are wondering why I stop right" nothing indicating to go on "because if I took more right now, it will surely give away who my partner was so….."

"You are kidding, right?" he said sarcastically "It was said only high level blood could give away. I am the lowest of them all"

"Yes, but I am too weak right now to overcome your even blood scent" she replied

Zero curse himself inwardly for this situation. He now knew that this situation was surely be repeated at usaki's party. He pull out a handkerchief and moist it with his saliva and rub the same place where the twins wounds were present on a moment ago. He rubbed that spot until he was satisfied and placed the handkerchief back in his pocket. He turn around to exit the room but was stop with a soft small voice '_Zero _'.

"I see" with that Zero left without looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are interesting in my life partner, Ouri-san" it was more of a statement than question. Yuuki voice was firm.

"Yes, indeed he is a interesting piece now my curiosity is little bit satisfied why Purebloods want him part of their life." Ouri replied with monotone

"If you get uninterested in him Yuuki-sama, I am sure he won't be that lonely" Sara commented

Yuuki was so angry she knew she couldn't contain herself any more if this goes on. She match eyes with both of them "I would like if you stay out of our life. I mean it Sara-san Ouri-san. I don't like to interfere in other life and surely people in my life. I would be grateful if you gave the same respect to my other half". With that she continue "if you please excuse me" and she walk away.

"As you wish, Yuuki-sama. But please watch the girl" Yuuki didn't stop as Ouri advice fill her ears.

These people were sick she knew it was The Rule of Vampires _'that everyone below them were 'Their' slaves pets entertainers or food'. Like Pureblood were top, below them were every other level of vampires. Level B were no different from Pureblood because they were purer next to Purebloods, Level B's think they were nobles. While C's were considered scums and D's were? Were they even considered living beings? Oh Zero'_

She was going to find Zero. She look around for him and was stop many times by other Vampires she talk with them a little then excuse herself, after looking around one more time but didn't find Zero she was sure that he was not present in the hall. She left the hall and came across Kaito who surprisingly didn't pass any comment and went away Yuuki watch his back for a second and went to try the first door. She open it but came across nothing. She went to try next door when she heard a muffle sound ''_Listen Maria-san'' _and Yuuki instinctively suppress her already suppressed aura to null and lean on the door so to hear it better. She heard Zero continued ''_It's not appropriate for a noble like you to talk like this and I and not him I am Zero Kiryuu not Ichiru Kiryuu. He may be part of me but we are different person and my heart already belongs to someone else so…. I am sorry" _Yuuki was surprised by Zero opened confession which put her heart at ease for some reason. She heard footsteps and was preparing to flee but the stop after another movement in the room and then Maria voice came _"I know that…" _a pause _"I know that….sob….but you are unfair" _and again silence. This time a sound of something touching something but both were solid. Yuuki duck lower to the holder level and watch the act in the room through key hole. They were both in the center so Yuuki could easily see them. She saw as Zero open his sleeve button with his mouth and fold his sleeve back and how Maria was clinging to Zero other arm and caught it after Zero perform the Hunter charm. Yuuki saw Maria's fangs thrust in Zero wrist and drank His Zero blood. She saw her cleaning His Zero's wrist and then heard all the conversation about she will continue this at Usaki's party. When Zero didn't say no to Maria's suggestion she flee from the spot in hurry so she could not be found out.

Yuuki went to the restroom. She was so angry, angry with everyone. She didn't know what to do. 'His Zero' she heard a sob left her mouth '_His Zero was sharing his blood with someone else and he was_ _going to do it again. How can Zero do this? And Maria, she had already told her that Zero is some who_ _she want in her life no matter what**'_ she washed her face many time to sober herself. She took a long breath and looked her reflection in the mirror. But there was something wrong with her refection because instead of frustrate or angry with other it was mocking her instead. Her own voice echo in her mind but there was something different about it **'then why don't you bind him?'** Yuuki shook her head while saying no over and over again **'Why don't you possess him'** no, no, no **'you know you want to** **break him'** no, no ,no **'you like that boy who came in your life eight years ago right'** no, no **'All blooded** **and broken'** "NO" Yuuki shout and every mirror break into million pieces. Her breath came out in quick pants and there was a haunted look in her eyes. In her mind everything on which she said 'no' was repeating with 'yes' and she gulp and repeated the same words which were repeated in her mind again and again out loudly "yes she want His Zero all blooded and broken"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero entered the hall and look around to find Yuuki his eyes met Kaito who was smirking like 'saying you are in big trouble' Zero narrow his eyes on his behavior and went to table. He collected the glass of water and pour three tablets in it. He turned towards Kaito again and found him frowning. His senses started to pick the aura which was advancing towards him. To show his distaste he didn't acknowledge the other presence which was right beside him now. But the person didn't go away like he want to.

"Are you thirsty Zero-kun" a sweet sickening voice enter his senses but he ignore it. If it was up to him he would have already strangle that throat which produce this kind of voice. He sip his drink and look around for Yuuki again. He try to walk away but a hand stop him. He turn around and look into her eyes.

"What do you want Sara" he hiss. Oh how he would gave anything right now to put two or three bullet into her head.

Sara place her other hand on his shoulder. It move up to his jaw than on his cheek and went into his hair. She push him downward and whisper into his ear "My offer is still valid, Zero***" she breath out and Zero push her away. Her hold on his hand and hair tighten dramatically and he hiss "keep your hand away from me Bloodsucker" he spat. She released her hold and step back. She smiled "I be waiting" and then she was gone. He release his hold on Bloody rose under his jacket and sign in frustration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuuki found Zero near the dine tables and went to him. He looked her and smile. Yuuki stand beside him. His hand drape around her waist and she pull her closer to her she look into his eyes and smile at his protective behavior. Suddenly the lights went off and candles lit up and slow music began everyone stop from what they were doing and watch their Queen in anticipation. Zero slide his hand away and step in front of her and ond on one knee and over his hand to Yuuki. Yuuki's eyes glittered with child keenness.

"Would you like to dance with me, Yuuki" Zero spoke softly as if he only want her to hear. She place her hand on his and replied "It would be my honor" and bend a little.

They started to dance and slowly the other couple also join them Yuuki place his head on his shoulder and smile contently as if the episode in the restroom doesn't even occur

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author: Was it satisfying?**

**REVIEW…. **

**Those who doesn't read manga me suggest you do. But here are the detail of the references **

*Touma : he was a Vampire who attack Yuuki on her way when she decided to visit her maids grave and by chance Zero was also visiting his brother grave and safe yuuki.

** in Manga Maria develop feelings for Zero. when found Ichiru was now part of Zero. She told Yuuki that she doesn't need Zero because she already have Kaname. Maria also told Yuuki that she will take away Zero. Latter on Yuuki replied Maria that Zero is someone who She need in her life (something like that correct me if I am wrong)

*** At one point when Sara counter Zero she told Zero if Kurans have abandon you than I can take you.


	6. Chapter 6: My beasts My Punishment

**A/N: me know it short but can't be help because me didn't want to start the new chapter with blood and angst...me guess. but if you want to me have a another idea so...in the end it all up to you.**

**don't know when will new chapter but me sure it won't be this small.**

**me usually have grammar mistakes because me didn't reread my on write...ok maybe that's enough.**

**Disclaimer: me don't own VK**

**Warning: Blood, Angst and little bit what...hmmmm non human behaviour or something..**

**M: for reason you will now if you read of course **

**Enjoy **

Chapter:6 :my beasts my punishment

Zero enter the room while closing his pajama's front button. He looked at Yuuki who was sitting on the bed edge ready to go. Yuuki look Zero and tilt her head she said "You have to get up early?"

"Yes, I had work in the association then Cross had called my presences". He was on the bed now.

"Oh, maybe I should also visit Cross-san sometime soon" Yuuki stop her activity and place the brush on the side table. Yuuki was now facing Zero. Zero smirk "He would be crying if he heard what you said" Yuuki chuckle, music to Zero ears and he smile. He lay on the bed and pull Yuuki on him. Yuuki yelp at the sudden movement but didn't struugle. Yuuki open her eyes which were closed on a instinct of sudden movement and came face to face with Zero who was smiling or smirking on her reaction. Yuuki's legs were on both side of Zero. Her hands were on his chest and she was sitting on his waist. Yuuki register her position and blush.

Zero couldn't take it any more, he lifted himself in a half sitting position which cause Yuuki to slide her on his lap. Zero hug her tightly while whispering "I love you". Yuuki hide her face in his chest to with embarrassment. She took a long breath inhaling Zero sent. He kiss her head liking her responses. She was too little innocent for her own good. Zero shudder in thought of ravish her. It wasn't good and he knows that. He kiss her temple and move down to her cheek and then at the corner of her mouth.

Zero and Yuuki eyes held each other, as if asking for permission. They both move after their silence approval and their lips met in a soft kiss. Which didn't last long, the kiss became more aggressive and deepen after few moment. Yuuki could feel it, the possessiveness and dominative instinct awakening. It was horrible yet alluring her grip on his shirt became tighten and her other hand was in his hair now, grip them tightly. Yuuki tilt her head backward and force Zero lips on her. Zero compel and grip Yuuki's waist tightly and lick her lip for permission which she grant without hesitation by opening her mouth for him and pulling his tongue in her mouth. Zero played along with Yuuki tongue, obtaining moans from her which were absorb by Zero. Yuuki suck his tongue for a while before biting it, obtaining an instant violent shudder from Zero. Her grip tightened around his neck and her grip in his hair to avoid any movement from him. Zero tense for a moment but relax as Yuuki continue to suck his tongue. It was an awkward sensation, he didn't like the fangs still present in his tongue, prevent him from healing. Yuuki tried to move his tongue with fangs still present in it. Zero hiss with pain but Yuuki pull out her fangs and lick the spot leisurely as if apologizing.

His eyes widen little when he felt Yuuki grip around his right wrist. Yuuki rub his inner side with thumb but it stop at a certain spot which remind him a little episode few hours ago, which he prefer to forget. Yuuki broke the kiss and lift his arm and applied a pressure where her thump came to pause. Her eyes were staring at him as if asking and tell him something at the same time. She lick the inner side of the wrist smoothing it before plunging her fangs at the same place were Maria had, more forcely than needed and started drinking the blood which her beast and herself want it to last drop. Zero build his façade and look at Yuuki whose eyes were now close with anticipation. It was as if she was trying to remove Maria's bite traces. It was odd feeling but she couldn't stand it. It was like she will be suffocate if she think anymore. She knew she was taking too much but it wasn't her fault this time, Zero shouldn't have done that and he hadn't told her even after performing that act. She look at Zero who was now started to breath irregular due to the rapid blood loss. Yuuki didn't slow down even after watch the blood deficiency symptoms. It was like she want to him punish him.

Zero knew that he can't take any more. His blood lust was surfacing. His grip tighten and then started to loosen, dark spots were now dancing in front of his eyes. His every sense were high lighten. The sound of Yuuki sucking his blood and his heartbeat, the sound of Yuuki's heart beat and the blood rushing in her veins. Every turn the blood takes in her veins every flow every sound hundred times high lighten. His eyes became crimson allow him the clearing vision of her every blood veins in her body. Zero want that blood, he need it. If he didn't get it… he wasn't sure what he will do. Zero moved a little cover the little distance between them. He try to tilt his head in crook of her neck but was stop by the grip in his hair. An animalistic growl left Zero's throat in warning but Yuuki didn't loosen her grip. Instead more tighten it and lift his head. Their eyes met and Yuuki felt something stir inside her. Surely the figure in-front of her was beautiful. Zero had lost his human side right now his eyes were blood red and his mouth was open showing his arouse fangs with gave Yuuki a shiver in excitement. And Heaven those lips which were now blooded because of her, it was thrilling, it was delighted. This whole act was awakening **her.**

Zero growl again and tore his wrist away from Yuuki tearing his inner side of wrist making it bleed. But Zero was far gone he capture both of Yuuki wrists with his hand jump on her, pining her blew himself. Zero lock his eyes with Yuuki both crimson eyes stare at each other Zero tilt his head and after a second he was licking her neck. Yuuki tried to move but a low snarl stop her. Yuuki's both hands went into Zero's hair and she pulled him down as if asking him 'to hurry up and bite. Zero compel without any delay and bit down ruthlessly. Yuuki moan out at Zero bite. For other it may be disrespectful but for Yuuki it was the pleasure she can't have enough. Yuuki cross her legs around Zero's waist. She pull away stray locks from his tattoo and sniff, as if searching something after founding the inconspicuous without thoroughly search and concentration smell which neither her nor Zero have she bit down on the spot to cover the spot with her own. They both continue the night without giving any attention to their surrounding. They were both lost in something which they and their beasts both need…

Both were the beast those who couldn't sustain their own nature. But who is the real beast only times knows.

**THanks for reviewing and especially QueenCythia thanks for reviewing.**

**is it satisfy?**

**REVIEW...**


End file.
